Quiet (Electra & Mistoffelees)
by LogeeeG
Summary: Electra's relationship with Mistoffelees hits a few scrapes that Electra doesn't think she'll be able to handle.
1. Chapter 1

Mistoffelees sat on the trunk of the car with his arm around his mate, Electra. He described her as "an adorable red and grey queen with large, beautiful green eyes". The nickname he gave her was "tortie", referring to her tortoiseshell fur. He was scared to tell her his true feelings at first because she's so sensitive and her spirit is so fragile. But he eventually worked up the confidence and came out with a simple "I love you." which reached a solid point. Electra also didn't want to admit that she thought Mistoffelees was "mate material" for her. The first to find out was Electra's best friend, Etcetera. Etcetera wasn't opposed in the slightest bit. She thought the two would be a sweet couple.

Electra placed her head on Mistoffelees' shoulder, followed by him lightly kissing her forehead. She wrapped her arms around his waist as he stroked her head. He pressed a kiss behind her right ear, which was Electra's "sweet spot". He chuckled at the sound of her purr. He reached over and gently grabbed her tail and began to play with it. He did this because he knew she had a ticklish tail, and was just teasing her.

"Stop it, Misto!" Electra laughed, trying to jerk her tail away from him.

After about ten minutes of playing with Electra's tail, Mistoffelees eventually let go. He kissed her cheek as she started to blush. She let out a nervous giggle.

"You're beautiful." Mistoffelees said. "Your eyes are like rocks of jade, sparkling in the moonlight."

Electra blushed harder. Mistoffelees always got passionate and poetic when speaking about her, like he was reciting a poem one of his humans wrote.

"And to be honest, tortie, I don't think I've ever felt this way about any queen ever. No cat in this junkyard is comparable to you. I remember the first time we met. I remember it like it was yesterday."

It's an interesting story of how they met. It's interesting because of all the different factors that went into it to allow the two cats to meet.

"I remember seeing you crying on the pavement. I rushed over to ask what was wrong. And then we clicked instantly."

Electra was only four months old at the time. Her mother abandoned her and left her alone on the street. She was hungry and worn out. A few days passed. One of those days, two rotten children came by and started hitting her with sticks. They left and she sat there, crying. Mistoffelees found her and took her home to his humans.

Mistoffelees nuzzled Electra's neck. He wrapped his arms around her and kept her in his warm embrace.

"Well how sweet!" a voice startled them.

It was a queen a little younger than Electra. She was cream with brown and grey stripes. It was Electra's best friend, Etcetera. Apparently, she had been watching them from afar.

"Where did you come from?" Electra asked.

"The drainpipe." Etcetera answered.

"So you've been watching us the whole time?"

"I guess you could say that. You two are a really cute couple. George and I are jealous."

Electra pondered on why Etcetera was there, interrupting a beautiful moment. She doesn't usually do this.

"If you don't mind, Ellie, I need to have a private conversation with your mate."

Etcetera wasn't her usual self that day. She never interrupted or had private conversations.

"Yeah that's fine." Electra approved.

Before the two went somewhere private, Electra saw Mistoffelees with a look of panic in his wide, brown eyes.

What's going on? she thought. None of this usually happens.

Etcetera and Mistoffelees went behind the tire to speak privately. Electra was getting more and more suspicious. It seemed like she was the only one being her normal self.


	2. Chapter 2

Electra desperately wanted to know what they were talking about. She knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but she wanted to know why Etcetera was acting weird, and why Mistoffelees started acting weird when Etcetera showed up.

"Everlasting, forgive me." Electra subtly said to herself, creeping over to in front of the tire.

She was praying that neither of them could smell her. She was wondering if it was something bad that would affect not only Mistoffelees, but herself as well.

"I enjoyed last night, Misto." Etcetera whispered.

Last night? Electra knew something was up now.

"I know," Misto began. "but it was wrong. I shouldn't have been with you."

The two were together the preceding night. Electra couldn't believe it. She decided to listen to a little more of it just to hear what they actually did together.

"Why shouldn't we have been together?"

"Because of Electra. I love her. She means the entire world to me. But getting close with you didn't really feel faithful on my behalf."

Electra's eyes widened at the sound of that. She always knew Mistoffelees was kind of a troublemaker. But he'd never do something like that! A tear rolled down her face as she walked off. She walked to her humans' house. She sat in the large, open garden and cried her eyes out. How could Mistoffelees? She trusted him. What a stupid idea that was!


	3. Chapter 3

Electra tired herself out from crying so much and eventually fell asleep. She slept for about three hours before she woke up to find Mistoffelees sitting down next to her. He had been watching her sleep. Electra knew he was just being a protective mate, but even she knew it was creepy to watch somebody else sleep. Though, she never said anything about it. As a matter of fact, she didn't even know if she could keep a straight face while talking to Mistoffelees. She was angrier than Cassandra when Alonzo sneaks up on her and scares her.

 _Just keep your cool, Ellie._ she thought. _Don't even mention anything about it._

"What are you doing here?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

Mistoffelees smiled and said, "You weren't in the junkyard after Etcetera and I were finished talking. I came looking for you. I figured you'd be here. You're always here."

Electra heard that name again. Etcetera. The queen who Electra thought was her best friend. But in reality, she was nothing but a backstabbing wench who got close with other queens' mates behind their backs. How many other toms has she shagged? Tumblebrutus? Does Jemima know about that one? Would Cassandra know about Alonzo? Would Bombalurina know if Etcetera got intimate with her one and only flirting target, Rum Tum Tugger? Electra was furious. But she didn't want any more controversy. She felt the strong urge to ask her mate what they talked about, but held her tongue.

"You slept for a long time, tortie." Mistoffelees added. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Electra answered. "I was just really tired."

But Electra knew she wasn't tired at all, nor was she fine. With such low self-esteem, barely any self-respect, and such a delicate spirit, she felt used. She felt mistreated.

Mistoffelees bent down and softly licked Electra's cheek. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her behind her ear. As much as she hated it, she purred. She felt awkward with him. She didn't know if she wanted to spend any time alone with him.

"Maybe you should go." she pathetically suggested.

Mistoffelees' smile faded. Confusion and worry filled his eyes. His large, black, square eyebrows furrowed.

"Is something wrong, tortie?" he asked.

Electra had to hurry to make up an excuse. She was infuriated with him, but she didn't want to hurt his feelings. She scrambled for an excuse before finally getting one.

"My humans don't like when other cats come here." she lied. "If they see you, they'll call animal control immediately. You don't want to get sent to the pound, do you?"

Mistoffelees seemed convinced, yet still slightly concerned. He knew he messed up. But all he wanted was to make Electra happy. Before walking off, he kissed her head and flashed a beautiful red rose into his paw. He handed it to her and walked away, darting a cheeky wink at her. Electra knew she shouldn't have found it charming, but she did.

 _Ugh!_ Electra screamed in her mind. _You're such a pushover!_


End file.
